Wicked Interview
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Interview the Wicked cast-all questions from you.
1. Welcome Wicked People to the Interview

_WICKED INTERVIEW—INTERVIEW THE WICKED CAST_

_Author's POV_

Glinda looked around and asked, "Where am I?" Elphaba walked in and said, "I could ask you the same thing." Glinda spun around, stared at Elphaba, and then shrieked, "!" Elphaba backed away and muttered, "Oh no," before getting tackled by her best friend. Fiyero entered and Boq arrived, followed by Dorothy, Madame Morrible, the Wizard, and of course, Nessa. Nessa lunged at Dorothy, shrieking, "Give me back my shoes!"

Then I showed up. "Okay, Glinda, let Elphaba go. And, Dorothy, return Nessa's shoes to her." While Glinda pouted, Dorothy gave Nessa her shoes back, and I said, "Alright, everyone sit down. Wait, where the chairs? Hold on. I guess I forgot to write them in..." Elphaba cocked her head and said, "What's the weird laughing about?" Glinda grabbed Elphaba's arm, and I said, "Glinda, let go of Elphaba or I'll throw both of you out the window." They looked at me and Fiyero, glaring at me, said, "You'll have to get through me." I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh, relax, they'll come right back—possibly shrieking like little girls—but they'll be fine." I muttered, "Giant trampoline outside the window." Elphaba glared at me and said, "I do _**NOT**_ shriek like a little girl." "Wanna find out if that's actually true?" I asked. "Bring it on," she snapped back. I shoved her out the window—the one with the giant trampoline outside it—and when she bounced on the trampoline, she was shrieking like a little girl. Nessa started laughing and Elphaba glared at her younger sister. "No violence is allowed. Unless it occurs upstairs—and no one is killed." I said quickly.

Then, I finally got the chairs written in, and I said, "Everyone shut up!" Elphaba was still trying to get away from Glinda. Everyone stared at me and said, "I am your host for this interview—forum thing—and I am Madison Tiffany-Crystal Ride—call me Tiffany. Shut up, F—Nick." "Fnick?" Glinda raised her eyebrows and Elphaba and Nessa both looked at me when I'd grown a second head. "Long story, and the weird laughing was him upstairs, being an idiot," I muttered. "You were meant to," I called cheerfully up the stairs. "Anyway, back to who's sitting where." "Fiyero!" Elphaba snapped, hitting him. "Not going to ask," I muttered. "As I was saying, Elphaba, you get the big, comfy chair in the middle, Glinda gets the chair to your left and Fiyero gets the chair to your right. Boq, yes, you get to sit next to Glinda, on the left and Nessa, you're on Boq's right, left, I mean left. Dorothy, you, the Wizard, and Madame Morrible are all on Fiyero's right. Toto, where's the dog bed? I know I had a dog bed somewhere. Cue dog bed. Not that one. The little one—the one that Total never uses. Nick—do not make me come up there—I will hurt you!" Finally, I got the dog bed and I put it down at Dorothy's feet—"For your dog," I said simply.

"Why are we here?" Elphaba asked. "To answer questions sent to me by your fans..." "We have fans?" Elphaba asked. "Yes, Elphaba." I said immediately. Glinda grinned eagerly and said, "We have fans." "Do we have crazy fans or normal fans?" Fiyero asked. I shrugged and said, "Probably both." "Gre-ate." Elphaba muttered. Elphaba glared at her best friend, who was now squeezing Elphaba's arm off.

The Wizard glared at me and said, "Why does Elphaba get the comfy chair?" "Because, a) she's not wicked, b) she was _trying_ to save Oz, and c)_ SHE DIDN'T TRY TO ARRANGE HER OWN DAUGHTER'S DEATH!_" I was half-shrieking at the Wizard at the end of my sentence. The others stared at me, and I said, "We'll be back later, after we get some questions for everyone." The Wizard glared at me and said, "Geez, I feel guilty enough. Don't remind me of what I did to my own child."


	2. Arguments, Questions, and Elphaba, can't

_Arguments, Questions, and Elphaba, can't you remain calm?_

"Her house fell on me!" "She threw a bucket of water on me!" "I died first!" "Well, my death was way more painful than yours!" "She stole my shoes!" "I tried to get them back so they'd at least stay within the family!" "Well, you failed!" "Well, I'm sorry! Give me some credit for at least trying!" "Oh, quit being so dramatic!" "Me? Dramatic? I am not dramatic compared to you! You're the drama queen!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Not!" "Too!" Glinda yelled, "Nessa! Elphaba! Will you both shut up?" Nessa and Elphaba looked at each other and then at Glinda and both snapped, "NO!"

Fiyero and Boq both looked at each other and then at the two screaming Thropp sisters. Then they noticed Glinda was screaming at them too. I came downstairs and saw that Elphaba and Nessa both wanted to rip out Dorothy's throat and Glinda wanted to rip out both Nessa and Elphaba's throats. "Great," I muttered. "The Good Witch of the North, the Wicked Witch of the East, and the Wicked Witch of the West are all fighting with each other. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any more exciting." "And this is why I'd decided to keep you two away from her," I muttered to myself, while pointing at Dorothy.

"Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp! Glinda Upland! Behave!" I shrieked, at the two Thropp sisters, who apparently had decided to have a little argument over who should kill Dorothy. Then I muttered to myself, "Having those two in the same room as Dorothy was a serious mistake." "Do we have questions yet? Do we? Do we?" Glinda shrieked at me. "Yes, Glinda, we do, starting with a question for you and Elphaba." I answered. "Be honest, but please no swearing." Then I said, "And one for the Wizard. Both were provided to us by ElphabaandGlinda12."

* * *

"_What is your favorite pairings?"_

"Fiyeraba—it's so true," Elphaba said. "Oh, and Gelphie, as long as it's strictly friendship only. Me and Nessa—when you show the sisterly love we have for each other..." "Shut up, Elphaba!" Nessa called. "Okay, Glinda, your turn." I said, intervening to stop another argument. "Oooh, Flinda, um, Bessa, oh, I almost forgot Elphie and the Wizard." Glinda said, earning herself strange looks from the others. "Oh, I meant the father-daughter relationship," she explained. "Thank you for deciding to clear that up," Elphaba muttered sarcastically. Glinda smacked Elphaba and I threatened, "Either take it upstairs or out the window."

* * *

"_Why are you such a jerk and what happened after you left Oz?"_

"I don't know," the Wizard answered. "I guess I just let the idea of being ruler over Oz and all the power get to my head. Of course, learning that Elphaba was my daughter was very depressing, and I really wanted to...um...actually I don't want to talk about what happened after I left Oz." I glared at him and Elphaba suddenly sprang to her feet. "Elphaba, will you calm down," Nessa asked, trying to push her chair away from her older sister, while looking at said older sister.

"How could you?" Elphaba screamed at the Wizard. I leaned back, and muttered, "This is not going to end well." "How can you considering killing yourself?" Elphaba wasn't going to stop ranting at the Wizard. "You're not really setting a good example for me! It's like you're practically saying, 'Oh, I killed myself, it's not like Elphaba's going to follow my example.' Yeah, well, if it wasn't for the fact that brat"—pointing an accusatory finger at Dorothy—"was alive when my sister was dead, and I thought Fiyero was dead, I'd wanted to kill myself!"

Glinda glared at her best friend and snapped, "Elphaba, why could't you have remained calm for once instead of flying off the handle!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay, as much as we all love the whole 'Defying Gravity' thing, you two, can you save it for later, like at the end of this round of questioning?" "Fine," both Glinda and Elphaba grumbled.

"I also have two questions that everyone can answer, starting with Glinda for the first question and Elphaba will answer last. Nessa gets to start answering the second question." Elphaba leapt to her feet and demanded, "Why do I have to answer the first question last?" "Because, I've got a feeling that you'll have a very long list."

* * *

"_What is your least favorite part or parts of the Wicked musical and why?"_

"Um, saying goodbye to Elphie," Glinda said sadly. "'Cuz right afterward, she dies." "For the last time, Glinda," Elphaba snapped. "I am not _**DEAD**_!" "Elphaba calm down!" Glinda, Nessa, the Wizard, Fiyero, Boq, Madame Morrible, Dorothy, and I all said, at exactly the same time. "Nessa?" I asked.

"Um, the house falling on me scene, 'cause I die, and then the whole Wicked Witch of the East scene—I'm a total jerk to my sister and I still feel awful. I died feeling guilty about being mean to my sister!" Nessa whined. "Please, don't cry," I said quickly. Elphaba leapt out of her chair and ran over to her sister. "Nessa, it's not your fault. I needed that. It was sort of a wake up call for me. I'd forgotten how much you'd depended on me and I'd left you alone. I'm sorry." She reassured her younger sister. "Oh, now, this is a great sister moment." I said, smiling at Elphaba and Nessa. "Okay, now hug, already," Glinda called.

Fiyero said, "Elphaba nearly getting captured. She's the love of my life." Boq said, "Every time I get rejected by Glinda—I still love her, and the Wicked Witch of the East scene—I think I might have been starting to fall in love with Nessa, but when she could walk, I thought she wouldn't need me anymore." "Now that's sweet," I said.

"Um, when I get hauled off to jail," Madame Morrible declared. "It serves you right," I snapped back. "Yes, I spread lies about Elphaba, but what did I really do to deserve that?" "You tricked me into killing my own daughter!" the Wizard yelled at her. "Peace!" I called, holding out my hands.

The Wizard said, "Learning Elphaba was my daughter after she 'died.' That reminds me. Elphaba, you're grounded for the rest of your life." "Why?" Elphaba asked. "Faking your own death." The Wizard immediately replied. I looked at Dorothy and said, "Just answer the question."

"Getting kidnapped, and being threatened by the Witch." Dorothy said. "Quit calling me that!" Elphaba snapped. Glinda glared at Elphaba and said, "Again, Elphaba, calm down!" Dorothy cringed and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just a kid." I sighed and said, "Okay, Elphaba, go for it. You can rant as long as you want."

Elphaba sighed and said, "Let's see. When Father yells at me for causing a scene at Shiz—it's not my fault—again, I quote myself, 'I don't cause commotions, I am one.' When a certain someone in this room let me down, and ended being my worst enemy and my father. When I'm labeled Wicked, because I am not Wicked. When Nessa and I have our huge fight and never make up, because we never see each other again. When the house falls on Nessa, for the same reason it's one of her least favorite parts in the musical—she dies. When Fiyero gets captured and is beaten, because I think he dies and I go completely insane. When I say goodbye to Glinda, because I know it's the last time I'll ever see her, in Oz. Yeah, that's it."

* * *

"_If you were taken hostage and you could only have three other people with you, would you want with you and why? Who wouldn't make the list and why?"_

"Let's see," Nessa said. "Um, Elphaba 'cause she's my sister, Glinda, since she's Elphaba's best friend, and, hmm, I'm not sure about the third person. Either Fiyero since Elphaba would whine about the lack of Fiyero or Boq 'cause I kinda still love him. Those who wouldn't make the list would be either Boq or Fiyero, depending on which one did make the list, since I can only have three other people with me. Madame Morrible because she accused my sister, who is not Wicked, of being Wicked. Dorothy, because she killed me and my sister. The Wizard because he didn't do anything to at least try to save my sister."

Glinda looked at Nessa and said, "Nessa and Elphaba, because they're sisters. And Fiyero, because he's one of my closest friends. Boq—definite no—because he's obsessive with my life. Madame Morrible—she scares me. The Wizard—let his own daughter die. Dorothy—she killed my best friend."

Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other and then Elphaba said, "Dorothy, your turn." Dorothy looked at me and said, "Does it have to be someone in this room?" "No," I said evenly. "No you cannot change any answers. All answers given are the final answers." Dorothy looked at me and said, "Um, Auntie Em, 'cause she raised me, Glinda, since she didn't try to kill me, and Toto, because he's my dog. Elphaba—she threatened me with death. Nessa—I kill her. Boq—I just like him as a friend. Same reason for Fiyero. Madame Morrible—I agree with Glinda—she _is_ scary. The Wizard—he left me behind in Oz."

Madame Morrible rolled her eyes and said, "The Wizard-he's my boss, the new captain of the gale force-he at least tried to eliminate the Wicked Witch, and probably one of my sisters." "You have sisters?" Elphaba said, looking at her former sorcery teacher, who ignored her. "Everyone else in this room-I don't like." Fiyero said, "Elphaba, Nessa, and Glinda-three favorite girls. Everyone else-no." I looked at them and said, "I'm seeing a pattern-you're not separating the Thropp sisters."

Boq said, "Nessa-girlfriend, Glinda-still love her, and Elphaba-Nessa's sister. Fiyero-no, Dorothy-no-killed my girlfriend, Madame Morrible-agree with Glinda-scary, and the Wizard, just no."

Elphaba sighed, and said, "I'd say, Glinda-she's my best friend, Fiyero, he's my boyfriend, and Nessa, she's my sister. Boq, no, he hurt my sister the Wizard, arranged my death, I don't care if you're my father, Madame Morrible-she _is_ scary, Glinda, and Dorothy-she killed me."

* * *

"Okay," I said. "Next question. This is from darkgemwildcat. It's for Elphaba. _"I ASK ELPHIE IF SHE DOSE LIKE AN OUTFIT. OF HERS. LIKE ANYYYYYYYY PEICE OF CLOTHING, AND IF SO, WHICH ONE? HEHEHEHEHE ooooo and btw elphie, i own a hat JUST LIKE the one you wear at the begining of the play! U ROCK BY THE WAY! and i quiet like your choice of clothes...:)"_

I looked at Elphaba who said, "Probably the hat I get from Glinda-even though she meant it as a cruel joke-it's how we became friends. And darkgemwildcat, thank you for thinking that I rock."

* * *

"Oh, yeah, there's a question for Nessa too. And finally, this one is only for Nessa. This is also my question."

"_At the beginning of Wicked Witch of the East, you want nothing to do with your sister, but then at the end, you're practically begging her to stay. Why? What exactly caused the sudden change in attitude?"_

"When Elphaba first came home, I was hurt and angry. Father was dead, and I hadn't seen my older sister in how long? Like three years? So when she returned, I made it pretty clear that I was mad, but I wasn't mad at her, well, actually I was mad at her, but I was not just mad at her. I was mad at lot of people—let's see, Elphaba for ditching me, you ditched me—don't deny it, and Father for dying. Mostly it was just the two of them. I was also a little mad at Boq for not loving me. I was mad at Glinda for not succeeding in stopping my sister from, in her words, 'flying off the handle.' I was mad at Fiyero for hunting my sister like she was a criminal, which she wasn't. After she began to prepare to leave, I realized I'd probably never really get a chance to see her again, and I realized how much we'd depended on each other—she depended on me just as much as I depended on her. I'd wanted her to stay with me and I was going to apologize, but she is _so_ difficult. I was also thinking about asking if I could join her—you know—like join the resistance movement with her—with me being the governor of Munchkinland, I could easily gain important government information for the movement." Nessa said. Elphaba ran over to her sister and gave her another hug.

* * *

I looked at Glinda and Elphaba and said, "Now you two can sing. We'll close today with Defying Gravity-love that song by the way."

_"Elphaba, why could't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HOW YOU HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER! I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOO! I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD HOW YOU WOULD GROVEL IN SUBMISSION TO FEED YOUR OWN AMBITION! SO THOUGH I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY RIGHT NOW! Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry. YOU CAN STILL BE WITH THE WIZARD. WHAT YOU'VE WORKED AND WAITED FOR. YOU CAN HAVE ALL YOU EVER WANTED. I know—I DON'T WANT IT. No, I CAN'T WANT IT ANYMORE. SOMETHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN ME. SOMETHING IS NOT THE SAME. I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY THE RULES OF SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME. TOO LATE FOR SECOND-GUESSING. TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP. IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS. CLOSE MY EYES AND LEAP. IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY. I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN. CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND YOU'RE HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDUER? I'M THROUGH ACCEPTING LIMITS 'CAUSE SOMEONE SAYS THEY'RE SO. SOME THINGS I CANNOT CHANGE, BUT TILL I TRY I'LL NEVER KNOW. TOO LONG I'VE BEEN AFRAID OF LOSING LOVE I GUESS I'VE LOST. WELL, IF THAT'S LOVE, IT COMES AT MUCH TOO HIGH A COST. I'D SOONER BUY DEFYING GRAVITY. KISS ME GOODBYE, I'M DEFYING GRAVITY. AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN. Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do—together. UNLIMITED, TOGETHER WE'RE UNLIMITED. TOGETHER, WE'LL BE THE GREATEST TEAM THERE'S EVER BEEN, GLINDA—DREAMS THE WAY WE PLANNED 'EM. IF WE WORK IN TANDEM. THERE'S NO FIGHT WE CANNOT WIN. JUST YOU AND I, DEFYING GRAVITY. WITH YOU AND I, DEFYING GRAVITY. THEY'LL NEVER BRING US DOWN. Well, are you coming? I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW THAT YOU'RE CHOOSING THIS. You too—I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU BLISS. I REALLY HOPE YOU GET IT AND YOU DON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY IN THE END. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, MY FRIEND. SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME, LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY! AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY, 'EV'RYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!' AND IF I'M FLYING SOLO, AT LEAST I'M FLYING FREE. TO THOSE WHO'D GROUND ME, TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME. TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY. I'M FLYING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY. AND SOON I'LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN. AND NOBODY IN ALL OF OZ, NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS, IS EVER GONNA BRING ME DOWN! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S WICKED! GET HER! BRING ME DOWN! NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED, SO WE'VE GOT TO BRING HER... AHHH! DOWN!"_

**_

* * *

_**

I NEED WAY MORE QUESTIONS PEOPLE! SO GIVE ME QUESTIONS!


	3. More Questions, We all Hate you, Madame

_More Questions, We All Hate You, Madame Morrible and Guess What—It's Official We-All-Hate-Madame-Morrible-Dorothy-Boq-and-the-Wizard-Day_

I raced down the stairs, calling, "Elphaba! Glinda! Fiyero! Nessarose! Boq! Dorothy! Wizard! Madame Morrible! Get ready for the next round of questioning!" They all looked at each other, groaned, and then all sat down in their previously assigned seats.

I grinned and said, "Hi!" Elphaba leaned away and, I cocked my head and then said, "Oh. See, I have a low tolerance for caffeine and I had hot chocolate. I like hot chocolate. It's so good—much better than coffee—coffee is icky. I also really like Barq's. It's Root Beer and it doesn't have as much caffeine. Nick says that if I have too much caffeine, I won't shut up." "Okay, moving on," Elphaba said calmly.

"Okay. Question time." I said, now somehow completely under control. "First question is also from darkgemwildcat and it is for Madame Morrible. _I got a question for Horrible Morrible-o.k. Were you always ugly, or do you like, try to be extremely nasty looking, because you look like a fish, offense intended. I just really don't like you." _Madame Morrible looked shocked and Elphaba said, "I'm really starting to think this darkgemwildcat person is kinda cool." I grinned and said, "I'll pass on the message to darkgemwildcat, okay, Elphaba?" She nodded. Madame Morrible growled and said, "I am completely offended. And the answer to that whole question is no." I glared at her and said, "Were you not paying attention? She said, and I quote, 'Offense intended.'"

Glinda snickered and I said, "Ooh, does anyone know what today is?" Nessa, Boq, Glinda, Fiyero, the Wizard, Dorothy, and Madame Morrible all shook their heads no. Elphaba shot up her hand and said, "I know, I know. Pick me. Pick me." "Elphaba," I said. Elphaba immediately and quickly said, "Well, it's not an official holiday—it's only honored by a certain group—the Haters of Madame Morrible-Boq-Dorothy-and-the-Wizard Club, otherwise known as the Glinda-Fiyero-Nessarose-Elphaba Supporters' Club—I personally don't really see the point of these hater holidays, but, anyway—that's beside the point—today is 'It's Official We-All-Hate-Madame-Morrible-Boq-Dorothy-and-the-Wizard Day'." I nodded. They—the ones whose names had been called—said, "We have our own haters' holiday?" "Yep," I said, "And, as Elphaba pointed out, there's a club—the Haters of Madame Morrible-Boq-Dorothy-and-the-Wizard Club. Anyone want to join?" Nessa shot up her hand and said, "Can Glinda, Fiyero, Elphaba and I join?" "Sure." I said. Then I added, " As Elphaba also pointed out earlier, in answering my question about today's holiday, it's also sort of known as the Glinda-Fiyero-Nessa-Elphaba Supporters' Club." The Wizard looked up at me and asked, "Can I join?" "Why?" I asked. "Because I hate myself for arranging my daughter's death and, if I could, I would have completely supported her." I shrugged and said, "Okay, fine, you can join, but don't expect a lot of love from anyone."

Turning, I said, "Elphaba, I dare you to tell the Wizard what a horrible father you really think he is—don't hold back your feelings, but please don't lose your voice." "Awesome," Elphaba said, grinning wickedly. Nessa smirked knowingly at her older sister, since she'd heard the rant before—apparently, it would be very similar to the rant Elphaba had given her adoptive father, Nessa's father.

Then she started screaming at the Wizard. "YOU ARE THE WORLD'S WORST FATHER! YOU ARRANGED MY OWN DEATH! YOU LET MADAME MORRIBLE SAY I'M WICKED, AND THEN YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING TO CHANGE PEOPLE'S OPINIONS OF ME, EVEN AFTER FINDING OUT I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU WRECKED MY ENTIRE LIFE—INSTEAD OF HELPING ME, YOU BASICALLY LED OF ALL OZ INTO HATING ME!" Breaking off mid-thought, she turned to Glinda, and said, "I told you so. My father _does_ hate me." Turning back to the Wizard she resumed her ranting. "YOU SAID, AND I QUOTE, 'EV'RYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!' AND THEN YOU TRY TO BRING ME DOWN! TALK ABOUT SENDING OPPOSITE MESSAGES! APPARENTLY, YOU THINK PEOPLE DESERVE THE CHANCE TO FLY _ONLY_ IF THEY SUPPORT YOU! THAT IS _**SO**_ UNFAIR, FATHER!" Turning to me, Elphaba said, "OK, I'm done now."

I grinned, and picking up a baseball bat, handed it to Nessa and said, "Yeah, since Boq, is in his Tinman form, and you'd hurt yourself trying to punch him or something, I'm gonna dare you to hit him over the head with this baseball bat." "Cool," Nessa said. Nessa just swung the bat and knocked Boq out cold. I looked at him and said, "Today is the only day that you can be violent, but only towards Boq, Horrible Morrible, I mean Madame Morrible, the Wizard, and Dorothy, and get away with it." Nessa, Glinda, Fiyero, and Elphaba all started snickering.

Turning to Dorothy, I sighed, and said, "Okay, when are you taking your how-to-steer-a-flying-house class?" "After this interview—I don't know why you made me sign up for it." she said. "So you don't crush more people, duh!" Nessa snarled. I grinned and said, "Thank you, Nessa, and Dorothy, answer the question before I let Nessa, Elphaba, and Glinda murder you." "Glinda's nice," she protested. "Yeah, well, Glinda, would you like to explain to Dorothy why you would want to murder her?" I asking, looking at the blonde. "You killed my bestest friend!" Glinda half-screamed at Dorothy. I shrugged and Dorothy said, "Well, I was supposed to sign up last week for the first set of lessons, but I missed the sign-ups, so I have to wait till the next set of sign-ups come up." "Good," I said. "Now sign up for that class," I ordered. "Goodbye," I added. Elphaba raised her eyebrows and I said, "Well, that was all the questions we had for this round." Glinda said, "I want more questions!" I grinned and turning away, said, "You heard her, readers! More questions! Click that button that says review and ask at least one question! Glinda will be happy and no one will get murdered. *cough* Dorothy *cough* So, yeah, click review button, and ask some questions!" Elphaba walked forward and said, "If you don't, my sister and I will magic-spell you."


	4. Questions, Laughs, and Don't let anythin

_Questions, Laughs, and Don't Let Anything Get To Your Head! *cough* the Wizard *cough*_

I sat in my room and said, "Alright, get downstairs and let's start asking the questions! When we left you last time, Elphaba had just threatened all of you if didn't review or ask a question that she and her sister, Miss Nessarose—gotta love the Thropp sisters—would magic-spell you. Hey, it worked. Note to self—let Elphaba do that again—it worked."

I rejoined the others and said, "Okay, we're going to start with some questions from our newest—well, I think it's our newest reader—reader, SideshowJazz1." Nessa asked, "When do we get our questions?" "Right now," I said. "Okay, question 1, _Nessa, I'm kind of confused about your shoes in the musical. Are they silver or ruby?_" Nessa sighed and said, "Okay, the shoes—they're actually both silver and ruby in the musical. Let me explain why. When Father originally gives me the shoes, they are jeweled silver shoes. After Elphaba enchants them—they turn ruby." "Oh, you know, I was wondering about that, too," I admitted. "I was just too scared to ask." Nessa nodded silently.

"Okay, question two is for Dorothy. _Dorothy, I'm sorry, but why did you just cry when you were trapped? Didn't you try to form an escape plan?_" Dorothy looked at me and said, "Okay! You want to know why I just cried? I was scared! I was hungry! I was tired! I wanted to go home! I _did_ think to attempt to escape, but did you forget she's got flying monkeys and they'd catch me if her guards didn't, before I got very far—despite how fast I ran. There, happy now?" "Yes," I snapped. "Now, sit down, and shut up!" Elphaba yelled at Dorothy. "Sorry, Elphaba, but you have to be nice to Dorothy during the interview." Elphaba scowled sullenly at me, but nodded silently in agreement—she clearly was not happy with the situation and what I'd just told her, because she wanted to murder Dorothy—not that anyone blamed her—and Glinda also wanted to murder Dorothy for killing Elphaba, because Elphaba was her best friend and Glinda had watched helplessly as she died a painful death.

"Okay, there's also a shout out for all the characters who were students at Shiz..." I said. "What's Shiz?" Dorothy asked. Everyone, from Oz, including the Wizard and myself—even though technically we're not from Oz—stared at her in disbelief. Elphaba threw up her hands in frustration and said, "Only the best and most prestigious school in all of Oz." I grinned and said, "Yep—I want to go there, but I don't live in Oz." *pout* "Back to what I was saying, before I was interrupted." *Pointed glare at Dorothy from everyone else in the room, except for Toto* "Okay. Here it is. _Just a shout out to all the characters that were students at Shiz, I think you're all really cool!_" "Thank you," Elphaba, Glinda, and Nessa all said. Fiyero grinned and said, "Thanks." Boq said, "Um, yeah, thanks, I guess."

I grinned at them and said, "Now we're getting questions from one of our most popular reviewers—darkgemwildcat—I'll read the whole thing at once, so let me finish reading before you start answering. Remember your question. _Haha. But I want Dorothy to die... hehe. So I have a question for the wizard, "Do you have any sort of mental illness that causes you to be a jerk? And to the evil little farm girl: I dare you to beg forgiveness to Nessa and Elphaba. To Glinda: Are you really a blonde? Or do you die it? To Elphaba: What was the happiest moment of your life? To Fiyero: What was the happiest moment of your life? And a question for EVERYONE to answer: If you could go back and change ANYTHIGN you have ever done, what would you change? And also to Elphaba: I just want to say that YOU ROCK AND YOU ARE MY ROLE MODEL!_ Alright, Wizard start us off."

The Wizard shrugged and said, "Um, I might—I haven't seen a doctor in years." I nodded and said, "Dorothy? Get up!" She leapt out of her chair and I said, "Okay, I only have a few requests—don't call Elphaba the Witch and use both Thropp sisters' full names—Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp." Dorothy gulped and then she began. "Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp I would like to humbly beg your forgiveness for murdering both of you. Nessa, I'm so, so, so, so sorry about dropping the house on you—I just didn't know how to steer a flying house then and Elphaba, I didn't mean to throw the bucket of water on you and for you to die—I was only trying to save you from being burned—I wanted you to survive, but I didn't know you were allergic to water." I nodded and said, "Glinda?" "First question, yes, second question, no," she said. "One word answers—that works." "Elphaba?" I asked. "The whole As Long As You're Mine moment I had with Fiyero or else when he came and got me or One Short Day—I can't decide—but I'm definitely leaning toward As Long As You're Mine. And, darkgemwildcat, thanks for thinking I rock and making me your role model. I have to admit I think you're totally awesome, too." "Fiyero?" I called. "As Long As You're Mine, because I get to be with Elphaba." "Okay, we're going down the line with the final question—I'll say your name and you answer it. Nessa!" I called. "Um, when I was so mean to Elphaba—I love her to death and she's the best sister in the world—and I would be nicer to her and I'd let her stay, but not in the wardrobe, unless we were trying to scare someone—we did that to Father once and it was hilarious." "Boq!" I said. Boq gulped and said, "I'd say asking Nessa to the dance and then hurting her—I'd ask her, but instead of hurting her, I'd learn to love her, by being her friend." "Sweet, Boq," Nessa said. "Glinda!" I said. "When I didn't get on the broom with Elphaba, I'd get on it instead." I nodded, and said, "Okay, Elphaba!" "Um, flying off the handle at the Wizard's—I'd control my temper and I wouldn't cast the spell until I knew more about what was going on and why the Wizard wanted Chistery to be able to fly so badly." "Fiyero?" I asked. "Um, pointing the gun at Glinda and then dropping it. What I should have done was keep pointing the gun at Glinda and back away until I could no longer be seen. Then run for it, eventually reuniting with Fae." I smiled at the two lovers—Elphaba and Fiyero—with the sweet smile you give people in love. "Wizard!" I said. "Um, arranging Elphaba's—I'd try to find a way to save her—like finding out who her father really was sooner—it would be Glinda's job to save her, though." "Horrible Morrible?" I asked, cringing away from her. "Telling Elphaba about meeting the Wizard—then none of this would have happened." "Dorothy!" I snarled. "Melting Elphaba and dropping the house on Nessa—if I didn't do that, no one would hate me and I wouldn't be afraid of them. And I shouldn't have tried to run away, but it was all Miss Gulch's fault, because she wanted to kill Toto."

"Alright, Elphaba, Nessa, and Glinda send us home," I called. The threesome of witches all nodded and both stood up. "If you don't give us questions, again, we will magic-spell you," both sisters and the older sister's best friend all said at the same time. I grinned at the two Thropp sisters and Glinda and I said, "You gotta love the Thropp sisters especially when you put Glinda with them."


	5. Questions and Dares

_Questions and Dares_

I raced down the stairs and yelled, "Elphaba! Glinda! Fiyero! Nessa! Boq! Dorothy! Wizard—whatever your name really is! Madame Morrible!" "Why do you _always_ mention me last?" Madame Morrible demanded, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "We don't like you. You are _evil_." "Or did you miss the memo?" I added, snickering.

Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq all laughed and I grinned at the five former Shiz students. "Okay, we have new questions—from the same reviewers as last time—darkgemwildcat and SideshowJazz1." They all nodded and I said, "Well, darkgemwildcat will be here in, like, three minutes or was it three hours—oh, well. Never mind, on to the questions. We're starting with SideshowJazz1."

"_I apologize to Dorothy, because I can sympathize with her explanation for not trying to escape. Still have no liking for her. Basically, if you're responsible for killing either of the Thropp sisters, it means I hate you._" Dorothy looked at me and said, "Madame Morrible was the one who created the tornado that killed Nessarose and it was Madame Morrible's idea to send the Witch Hunting Party after Elphaba—not mine." "But it was your house that killed Nessarose," I shot back. "So, therefore, SideshowJazz1 hates both you and Madame Morrible. And quit interrupting me," I finished.

"_Okay, now on to the questions:_

_Everyone: With the musical, which song was the best in your opinion? Which line in the song and why? I can't think of anymore questions, but I am now wishing that I could meet most of you characters. SideshowJazz1." _I finished reading.

Everyone paused and looked at each other. "Um, I'll go first," the Wizard volunteered uncertainly, trying to avoid eye contact with Elphaba. "I'd say either _Wonderful _or _A Sentimental Man_. Although, now that I think about it, I did prefer _Wonderful_ to _A Sentimental Man_. The second song—_A Sentimental Man _—has one very ironic line, actually the whole song was kind of ironic, since I was meeting my daughter, but I didn't know she was my daughter..." "And mute," I said, grinning. "You have a mute button?" Madame Morrible demanded. "Yup," I said, grinning. "You didn't have it last time," Dorothy whined. "Be quiet or I'll mute you," I snapped. "I can write whatever I want into this story. Ha!" I said, grinning.

Glinda looked at me and I said, "Alright, Wizard, if you agree not to babble pointlessly, I'll un-mute you." He nodded and I hit the mute button again. "My favorite line from _Wonderful _was the one where I said, '_They called me Wonderful_.' No need to explain why—it's just sort of obvious—I mean, a simple boring every day man being called Wonderful—it just feels so great."

I nodded and said, "Next?" Everyone stared at each other and Madame Morrible said, "I'll go next." We all looked at each other and I said, "Okay." "I hated all of the songs," she said, simply. I stared at her and asked, "How can you hate _Defying Gravity_? That's the song that made Wicked so _Popular_—wow, two songs—one statement. I am on a roll." "I only sing in two songs and both times I'm sucking up to someone—first, it's Elphaba and then it's Glinda." "Mute her! Mute her!" Everyone began screaming. I rolled my eyes, said, "And this _is_ also why we all _hate_ you, Morrible," and pressed the mute button.

Nessa looked thoughtfully at me and I asked, "Do you want to answer next, Nessa?" "Yeah," she said softly. "I'd say _Dancing Through Life_, and the line would be—actually, I just like my spiel about Boq that I give my sister, because I was so confident that I'd spend my future with him." I grinned and said, "Yeah, that is why I don't like Boq—I mean you bothered to get his name right." She nodded in agreement.

Boq groaned and said, "I'd say _Dancing Through Life_ and my favorite line is when I'm asking Nessa to dance and she says, _'What?'_—I mean, who cares if you're in a wheelchair—you can still dance!—and it was a lot of fun—dancing with Nessa, I mean."

I nodded and said, "Dorothy?" "Not in the musical and I think _Defying Gravity_'s kind of cool," she said. "Favorite line—um, I think I'd have to say when the Wicked Witch of the West says, 'I'm flying high, defying gravity.' Flying just seems so cool." I glared at Dorothy and she looked at me and asked, "What?" I sighed, started jumping up and down, while screaming, "FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP CALLING ELPHABA THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST! SHE'S NOT WICKED! SHE WAS ONLY MISUNDERSTOOD! BESIDES, NESSA, BOQ, FIYERO, AND GLINDA ALL KNOW SHE'S GOOD! THEY SHOULD HAVE CALLED HER THE WONDERFUL WITCH OF THE WEST! OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! JUST NOT THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

Everyone stared at me and then I took a deep breath. "Okay, moving on. Fiyero, you're next," I said. Fiyero thought hard—as hard as a brainless person can think—and said, "_As Long As You're Mine_," and my favorite line is—actually, I loved the whole song just because I'm with Elphaba."

Glinda looked at Fiyero and said, "_Dancing Through Life _ or _Popular_—in _Dancing Through Life_, it's the line where Fiyero and I say, 'You're perfect. You're perfect. So we're perfect together, born to be forever dancing life...' and in _Popular_, my favorite line is when I tell Elphaba, 'We're gonna make you popular!', or it's the entire song except for the part when Elphie runs away," Glinda finished.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, my turn. My favorite song is definitely _Defying Gravity _and my favorite line is when Glinda and I say, 'There's no fight we cannot win!' and we're all so confident that we can beat the Wizard."

I grinned and then said, "Okay, everyone, give a big welcome to our guest of the day, darkgemwildcat." Elphaba grinned and said, "Yeah, darkgemwildcat, you're an amazing person too, and I'm glad that you think I'm so amazing and that I'm your role model. Just don't go, and I quote Glinda, 'flying off the handle' every time you get mad." Madame Morrible scowled and I said, "Madame Morrible, I'll un-mute for the rest of the chapter. Then it's mute again for you."

Then I said, "Darkgemwildcat, do you want me to read your questions or will you read them?" "I'll read them," she offered.

I nodded and handed her the sheet with her questions.

"_Ahem, Elphaba, Nessa and Glinda, just wanna tell you that you can throw Horrible Morrible out a window, I'll help if you want! We can tie her to a bungee cord so she won't die and/or hurt herself, but still feel the terror. __ Dorothy: How do you fly a house? Just wondering, do you like need a license or something? Because if it's like driving a car, then you're underage and should be arrested. To Everyone: What have you been up before you came to be interviewed? How's your life been going?_"

I grinned and said, "I'll help with tossing Horrible Morrible out the window too." Elphaba held up her hand and I said, "Yes, Elphaba?" "Can we throw Madame Morrible out the window _without_ the bungee cord?" I laughed and said, "Elphaba, all of us—Dorothy, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, and the Wizard darkgemwildcat, me, and you—can throw Madame Morrible out the window without the bungee cord at the end of the show, ok?" Elphaba grinned and said, "Yes!"

I grinned and said, "Alright, here we go." "Bungee cord, check," darkgemwildcat called. I grinned and said, "Here, Horrible Morrible. Put the stupid bungee cord on already."

She did and I carefully strapped one end to the edge of the window sill. "Glinda? Nessa? Elphaba?" I called. "Is everyone ready?" All three Witches nodded and I said, "One, two, three!" We shoved the Wicked woman—Madame Morrible out the window and she just started screaming. I grinned and said, "Okay, I think that's enough for now. We'll throw her out the window again later, okay?" Nessa, Glinda, and Elphaba all nodded—darkgemwildcat left immediately after shoving Madame Morrible out the window and hearing the woman scream.

"Flying a house," Dorothy began, "is kind of like driving. You need to be fully conscious and have full control of the house. Actually, I do need a license and our host, Madison Tiffany-Crystal signed me up for some how-to-steer-a-flying-house classes. It sounds interesting, actually." I nodded and said, "Final question for the day, guys."

Then I said, "We're going in the opposite way we went when you answered SideShowJazz1. Elphaba—you're first."

"I've been living with Fiyero, before I came here to be interviewed and my life's been okay, but I still missed my best friend," the green witch confessed.

Glinda looked at me and said, "I've been hiding in my room for three hours a day—every day—missing Elphie and Fiyero and Nessa and Boq. It's just been so hard without them." I nodded and said, "Elphaba and Fiyero, I think Glinda needs a hug." They both nodded and even though I'd told Elphaba and Fiyero to hug Glinda, the three friends somehow managed to create an Elphaba sandwich.

"Fiyero?" I asked. "Um, living with Elphaba and feeling guilty about not letting her tell her best friend that she'd survived the attack." I nodded and said, "Okay, next is Dorothy, then Boq, then Nessa, then Madame, I mean Horrible, Morrible"—everyone started laughing—"and finally, the Wizard."

Dorothy nodded and said, "I've been trying to convince my aunt and uncle that Oz wasn't a dream—it couldn't have been a dream—it was too real."

I nodded and Boq said, "Sitting around, thinking I messed up my life. Other than that, not much."

Nessa sighed and said, "I'm dead, remember?" "Nessarose, just so you know—you're not dead in this story, duh," I said. "Oh, cool," she said, grinning. Then she said, "Well, my life was good before _someone_ dropped a house on me." She glared first at Madame Morrible and then at Dorothy. I laughed and then Nessa said, "But since I'm in heaven now, I've met my mother—she's nice, but not so great at the whole being a mother thing—oh, that reminds me." "Elphaba?" Nessa called, looking at her older sister. "Yes, Nessa?" Elphaba asked. "Mother asked me to tell you, 'I love you.'" Nessa told her older sister. "Oh, and to tell you that 'you are very beautiful, no matter what anyone else may tell you.'" I grinned and said, "Now, that's sweet."

"Okay, Morrible?" I said, changing the subject. The evil woman glared at me and said, "Madame Morrible. Anyway, I've been rotting in jail. How do you think I feel?" "And mute," we—Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, the Wizard, Dorothy, and I—all said.

The Wizard looked at me and said, "I've been visiting Dorothy's family—making sure she doesn't get herself into anymore trouble when I can—and been depressed over being partially, if not completely, responsible for my daughter's death. Again, I still feel guilty." I nodded and said, "Well, that's all for today, folks. Later."


	6. Trouble in Oz? Say What? Well, Oz is Saf

_Trouble in Oz? Say what?_

I raced up the stairs and hissed, "Nick, what are you doing?" "Trying to figure out why you're so busy questioning those people when someone wants to attack, I mean, completely destroy Oz." "Wait," I said and then his words sank into my mind—_"when someone wants to attack, I mean, completely destroy Oz."_ What?" I almost shrieked. I lowered my voice. "What are you talking about?" I hissed. "Someone knows the Wicked characters are here, but they're not attacking here. They're somewhere in Oz." I nodded and said, "Okay, change of plans. We put the interview on hold and save Oz. Then back to the interview."

I raced down the stairs and screamed, "Elphaba! Glinda! Fiyero! Boq! Nessarose! Wizard! Madame Morrible! Dorothy! We're needed in Oz!" "Why?" "I'm dead," the Thropp sisters chorused. I rolled my eyes and hissed, "Elphaba, Glinda's got to break her promise to you—she has to. It's the only way."

Elphaba nodded and I said, "Glinda, now! Clear Elphaba's name!" The blonde nodded and I grabbed a camera. "I'll give this to my brother—he'll upload on the Internet—and everyone in Oz will see it."

"Fellow Ozians, I have been lying to you! All of those whom you believed to be 'Good' lied to you, including the Wizard! The one we called the 'Wicked Witch of the West' was never truly Wicked, only misunderstood! Her name was and is Elphaba Thropp! Do not harm her for she is one of us! It is the Wizard who allowed you to hate his child for she is the daughter of the Wizard as well! We must accept her as a citizen of Oz, as Elphaba, not as the 'Wicked Witch of the West' for she may be the only one able to save us!" I grinned and said, "Okay, we're good." Then Glinda said, "I'm not done yet."

I nodded and soon recorded Glinda telling the real version of the story.

"Elphaba and I did meet in school and we were friends, best friends, and we still are. I tried to make her popular, yet I failed. The day we were in the Emerald City, is a day of regrets for both, and a day of fun. That day changed our lives forever, for that day was the day that Elphie first defied gravity. She only wanted what was best for Oz—so did the Wizard—but the two—Elphie and the Wizard—had very different ways of reaching the same goal. It was because of their differing opinions that she was labeled Wicked. There was a Wicked Witch, however, within the Wizard's government—his Press Secretary, Madame Morrible! Now, Elphaba has come back to save her home, but she'll need everyone's help. I'll help her. So will the Wizard. So will Dorothy. So will Boq. So will Nessa. So will Fiyero. And hopefully, so will Madame Morrible." Glinda finished. "Done," she said, grinned. I nodded and raced up the stairs.

"Nick, you gotta upload this video," I hissed. He nodded and then I said, "This will work. I know it will."

Then Glinda, Elphaba, Nessa, Boq, Fiyero, Madame Morrible, Dorothy, the Wizard and I all raced for Oz—we had a world to save.

"Here we go, everybody," I said. The others nodded. Then I said, "We need a spy—someone who get on the inside and not be noticed." Dorothy nodded and said, "Everyone from Oz is too recognizable. It's up to you, Madison." I nodded and raced off, letting Elphaba take care of hiding the others. I found the army and soon found a fast way to defeat them—tell them that their home was being attacked and they left Oz.

I rejoined the others and said, "We're good." Elphaba nodded and I said, "Back to the room." We returned to the room and I said, "At least, we're together, and we're safe." Everyone nodded in agreement and I said, "Okay. That's all for now, folks. See you later."


	7. Questions, Answers and Explanations

_Questions, Answers, and Explanations_

I hurried downstairs, holding an envelope—it had this round's questions in it and reviews. "Okay, how is everybody?" I asked. "Go away," Elphaba snapped. I glared at her and said, "No. I got more questions and reviews." The others sat up and I opened the envelope.

"Yeah, I know, chapter six really didn't have anything to do with being interviewed," I muttered. "I just wanted more questions." Elphaba, Galinda, Nessa, Boq, Fiyero, the Wizard and Dorothy all laughed—Madame Morrible was still muted. "On to the questions," I called. The others nodded and I said, "We have a new reviewer. Yeah! elfigreen14. Here are her questions."

I pulled out elfigreen14's letter and began reading. _"Fiyero—when exactly did you know you loved Elphaba? I mean, we all know you felt something after rescuing the lion cub, but when did you realize that you loved her? Boq—why the hell were you not grateful to Elphie for saving your damn life? So what if you've got no heart, she could have let you die! Morrible—hate you. How long were in cahoots with the Wizard and were your intentions towards Elphaba ever nice? Oh, wait, I've got another question! This is for all. __ . Since you're sentient to the fact that you are all characters in a musical, I shall ask this. *Who do you think has portrayed your character the best? Actors/actresses. I mean.—elfigreen14._

Fiyero looked at Elphaba and said, "I knew ever since freeing the lion cub that I didn't love Glinda. But, that day in the Emerald City, when I saw Elphaba again and I was pointing my gun at her, it just sank in—I loved her. I really loved her and I had to be with her, and stop pretending—stop living a lie. I needed to be with her. If the Wizard hadn't been there, if it had just been the two of us, I would have thrown my gun down, and said, 'Elphaba, I love you.' And then hopefully I would have kissed her."

"Now that's sweet," I said. Elphaba smiled at Fiyero and whispered, "I love you, Yero." "I love you, too, Fae," Fiyero whispered back.

I looked at Boq and he said, "I guess I was too willing to believe the lies about her. She's my friend and I owe her an apology. Elphaba, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" "Of course, I can," Elphaba replied. "Besides, no good deed goes unpunished," she added. "Huh?" Glinda asked. "Elphie, what do you mean?" Glinda asked her best friend. The blonde was feeling very confused. "I'll tell you later." The green witch promised.

I un-muted Madame Morrible and she said, "Ever since I first told him about Elphaba. And no." "Wicked Witch!" Boq yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at his former headmistress. "Boq! Calm down!" I ordered.

"Alright, we're going down the line. Nessa, you're first." I said.

Nessa held up her hand and said, "Can we have a meeting?" "Sure," I said casually.

"Everyone who's been me has done a really good job." Nessa whispered. "I know, but we have to pick the one who did the best," Elphaba whispered back. "Yeah, but what if we can't decide?" Fiyero whispered. "Quit whispering," Madame Morrible hissed. "Shut up," Glinda snapped. Everyone stared at the blonde and then Elphaba high-fived the Good Witch of the North. "Go, Glinda," Dorothy and Boq both said, grinning. "I think we pick one of us to do the talking. I pick Elphaba," the Wizard said. The others nodded and I said, "Time's up." "Five more minutes," Glinda hissed. "I agree with the Wizard. Elphie you talk." "Yeah, Elphaba should do the talking." Fiyero, Nessa, Boq, and Dorothy all agreed. Madame Morrible snarled and said, "Elphaba _might_ be the smartest person her, but it doesn't mean anything." I re-muted Madame Morrible after that comment.

"What are your answers?" I asked. Nessa looked at me and said, "We'd like Elphaba to answer first." I nodded and Elphaba said, "I think that everyone who has ever had the job of being me has done a great job, but I think that it all depends on who else was in the cast. Idina Menzel did a really great job when she was acting with her husband, Taye Diggs, but Shoshana Bean, Eden Espinosa, Ana Gasteyer, Julia Murney, Stephanie J. Block, Kerry Ellis, Marcie Dodd, Nicole Parker, Dee Roscioli, Kristy Cates, Victoria Matlock, Carmen Cusack, Donna Vivino, Lisa Brescia, Alexia Khadime, Rachel Tucker, Caissie Levy, Teal Wicks, Megumi Hamada, Higuchi Asami, Ebata Masae, Willemijn Verkaik, Roberta Valentini, Amanda Harrison, Jemma Rix, Vicki Noon, and Pippa Grandison all did a great job as well. So really, it depends on the cast."

I grinned and said, "Glinda?" "Like Elphie said, I think that everyone who has ever had the job of being me has done a great job, but I liked Kristin Chenoweth when she was acting with Idina Menzel. Everyone else who got the chance to be me including the following list of people—Jennifer Laura Thompson, Megan Hilty, Kate Reinders, Kendra Kassebaum, Annaleigh Ashford, Alli Mauzey, Erin Mackey, Katie Rose Clarke, Laura Bell Bundy, Stacie Morgan Lewis, Katie Adams, Laura Woyasz, Melissa Bell Chait, Melissa Fahn, Megan Sikora, Lindsay K. Northern, Heather Spore, Christina DeCicco, Chandra Lee Schwartz, Emily Rozek, Melissa Bohon, Meggie Cansler, Stefanie Brown, Marissa Lupp, Lauren Ashley Zakrin, Kate Fahrner, Sarah Jane Everman, Sara Jean Ford, Kate Loprest, Cristin Boyle, Michelle London, Helen Dallimore, Dianne Pilkington, Annalene Beechey, Sarah Earnshaw, Elinor Collet, Caroline Keiff, Pippa Lloyd, Chole Taylor, Lucy Newton, Natalie Daradich, Amanda Flynn, Alexa Green, Lucy Durack, Erin Hasan, Liz Stiles, Libby Servais, Helene Yorke, Rachel Potter, Lesley Mickinell, and Taneel Van Zyl—all did a great job as well. Like Elphie said, it depends on the cast."

"Fiyero?" I asked. "I'd say either Norbert Leo Butz or Taye Diggs, when Idina Menzel was Elphaba—wait, change that, just Taye Diggs when Idina Menzel was Elphaba. I mean, only those two really got the whole _As Long As You're Mine_ sequence to really have love in it and not just have acting." I grinned and said, "Well, that seems reasonable."

"Boq?" I asked. "The original one, um, Christopher Fitzgerald, because, well, because he was in the original cast." "Nessa?" I asked. "Um, I'd say Heidi Kettenring, because she did such a great job in making me seem real, but so did everyone else, but I really think she did the best job." "Wizard?" I asked. "I'd say Lee Wilkof, because he was pretty believable at being me." "Sorry, Dorothy, but you're just a shadow on the curtain," I said. "Madame Morrible," I growled, un-muting the Wicked Witch, reluctantly. "I'd say Carole Shelley, because she definitely made it seem like I was really there—in the theater, on stage," Madame Morrible answered.

"Okay, we have questions from SideshowJazz1," I said. I pulled out her letter and began to read.

"_Cool! I like it that Dorothy likes "Defying Gravity". Now, let me see, questions... Elphaba, I'm sorry if you really hate this question, but I've been obsessing over it. What shade of green are you? Feel free to hate me if you see this as offensive. Nessa: First, I think you're cool. And second what shoes did you like better? Silver or ruby? Glinda: I know you love pink, but what's your favorite colour after that?—SideshowJazz1."_

I looked at Elphaba and she said, "Um, shade of green. It depends on the situation. When I'm in sunlight, it's a grass green. When I'm in the shade, it's more of a forest green. In every other situation, my green is like a mix between forest green, regular green, and grass green." "That's a lot of green," I said, numbly.

"Nessa?" I asked. "Hmm, silver were a gift from Father, but ruby meant I could walk," Nessa said thoughtfully. I nodded. "Wait, why am I thinking about this?" She abruptly asked Glinda, who shrugged. "Nessa, calm down," Elphaba said, looking concernedly at her younger sister, confused by her sudden outburst and not wanting her sister and best friend getting into a fight, because then she'd get involved and it just wouldn't end well—at all. "Ruby," she said immediately.

I grinned and said, "Glinda?" Glinda stared at me and carefully and calmly said, "Well, pink is my favorite color, but my second favorite color is green." "_Green?_" everyone asked, shocked. "Elphie's green," Glinda mumbled, hunching over, embarrassed. "And she's my best friend. She's the reason why I like green. Now if I could just get her to wear pink..." "Glinda, Elphaba is _never_ going to wear pink. Ever," I said, in a matter of fact tone. "Unless you drug her—maybe then she'll wear pink—maybe. Don't get any ideas." I added.

Glinda glared at me and said, "Pink goes good with green." Then something sank into her mind. Glinda stared at me and asked, "Did you drug Elphie?" "Me? No?" I said. "The Wizard did!" I yelled, blaming Elphaba's father. "He did?" Elphaba asked. "Yeah, before you were born," I told the green woman.

The Wizard groaned and said, "Geez, my daughter hates me enough. Don't give her a reason to hate me more." "Not sure if that's possible," I said, calmly. "I don't hate you," Elphaba said softly, looking horrified that her father could say—or think—such a thing. "Right, Nessie? I don't hate my father?" Elphaba asked her younger sister. "Right," Nessarose agreed. "You love all your family and friends—no matter what," Boq added. "Even when they're heartless and brainless idiots?" Fiyero asked. "Even then, actually especially then," Elphaba answered. Glinda grinned and said, "Yeah, Elphie. That's why you put up with all of us—because you love us and we're not just friends, we're family."

I grinned and said, "I'm going to bed. Make yourselves comfortable. Oh, and before I forget." I hit the mute button muting Madame Morrible—_again_. Glinda poked Elphaba and asked, "Elphie, what did you mean, 'No good deed goes unpunished'?" Elphaba looked at Glinda and said, "When I was on the run, every time I tried to help someone, it just backfired on me. Then, when I thought I'd failed in saving Fiyero, I became convinced that 'no good deed goes unpunished' and vowed to never again attempt a good deed." Glinda nodded, and hugged Elphaba and said, "Your good deeds weren't successful because of Madame Morrible. Not because of you."


	8. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	9. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
